mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:173.71.66.106
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mr. Men Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Scatterbrain page. . ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TyrannoRanger (Talk) 13:44, April 11, 2010 Helllooooo!!! Hello Keith It's me. Your friend Adam. I just want to let you know, that I have a new account with a new username now because I don't like my old username, so I have a new one. In case you are wondering, I am known as "Brainiac Adam" Ok. Have a very merry Unbirthday buddy. :) --Brainiac Adam 14:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) O.K., :-) thanks for letting me know! very merry Unbirthday to you to! 20:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 3:0) ####|:) 3:0) ####|:) Who do these look like? A. Mr bump and mr tickle B. Miss sunshine and mr happy c. Mr small and mr nosy C: Nosy and Small! C] (:0) Who does this look like? A. Mr. Good B. Mr. ScatterBrain C. Mr. Grumble 21:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) well... looks like mr scatterbrain Right you are! 3:O) ######|:) 19:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ####|;) there's a snake in my boot woody from toy story! 19:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Small Great Macgillicuddy ####|:( what happened, Mr. Small? 3:O( 19:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 3:0( Mr. Small: I lost my hat... and Mr Nosy's worried about me being sad forever. But he gave me a hug, just to cheer me up. ####|:) naaaaawwwwwwwwwww... 3:OD #####|:D 19:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The drawing Do you like the drawing of Mr Small and Mr Nosy Yes! It's cute! 15:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Mr Nosy says why don't you have a profile picture or a username Maaaaabye i'll get one some day. 15:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, well, well Looks like i'm the queen of Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy!!!! 3:0) ####|:) (Nosyandsmall) 3;O) #######|;) 20:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) i know draw me a picture of Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy in the mr men show... 3:0P ####|:P I would, but I don't know how to create images on this wiki. 3:O( #####|:( 20:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It's quite easy. All you have to do is click edit, then click on where it says 'Add a picture' Then you're done. lol 3:0) ####|:) It won't let me 3:O( ######|:( 13:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) scatterbrain Well, I've never seen Mr. Scatterbrain so so sad before. He is normally funny and happy. lol 3:0( ####|:( why is he so sad? 13:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 3:0P ####|:P Little Miss Mr. Small is the opposite of Mr. Small only with white ribbons with pink polka-dots, bracelets and matching shoes. Do you like her? YES! 13:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Eh??? who's sad?? 3:0\ ####|:\ These are Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy emotions by me, User:Nosyandsmall *3:0) ####|:) Happy Nosy and Small *3:0| ####|:| Indifferant Nosy and Small *3:0( ####|:( Sad Nosy and Small *3:0\ ####|:\ Whatever Nosy and Small *3:0P ####|:P Spitting Nosy and Small *3:0q ####|:q Yum Nosy and Small *3:0D ####|:D Laughing Nosy and Small *380o ####|8o Great Macgillicuddy! Nosy and Small *3:0S ####|:S Confused Nosy and Small *3:'0( ####|:'( Crying Nosy and Small *3;0) ####|;) Winking Nosy and Small Cute! 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ok. I've got a question for you. How old is Mr. Small? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.... 30? 17:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Great Macgillicuddy! WRONG!!! Mr. Small was born in 2000 and the red Mr. Small must've been born in 1972... Little Miss Kate Little Miss Kate is a new Little Miss created by me, Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. She likes ponies, butterflies and Miss Calamity. She's really fun when she's with Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small © Roger Hargreaves Ms. Kate © Nosyandsmall She`s cute! 3:OD ####|:) 20:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty what makes you say that she's cute? so I think Alyssa is a pretty name. What do you think I'm a Nosy and Small lover 15:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it`s a beutiful name. 20:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) just 1 question what does 'Great Macgillicuddy!' mean? I guess it means "Oh my god!". 15:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) what makes you say that and do you use devientart and what's the username for it? cool do you use devientart and what's the username for it? No, but I plan on getting one when i`m older. 18:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) well My username for Devientart is... Are you ready? nosyandsmall ####|:) Great Macgillicuddy!!!! *poke* 19:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) whoa what are you doing with Mr. Nosy? 3:0) Keith... You know that mean guy, well although he did things that were wrong, I think what we did to his talk page was wrong too. I think we should stop. I was warned by the admin and that made me realize what I/we did was wrong. Let's just continueing adding true info and removing the false shall we and carry on with our normal lives. ok. --Brainiac Adam 09:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ok 19:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ahem I am nice and friendly. Do you wanna know my real name --nosyandsmall 14:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) What is your real name? 21:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) My name is Georgia --nosyandsmall 10:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Boo! Why does Mr. Small wear a top hat? Because it looks nice? 21:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Small my favorite Mr. Man. Read the username (Nosyandsmall) joke knock knock-- nosyandsmall 17:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Who`s there? 19:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) interrupting spy --nosyandsmall 12:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Interrupting spy who? 19:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) SPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! --nosyandsmall 13:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Home Hi Keith. Good to see you again. Long time no see eh? Since we hadn't talked for a while, I thought I would come over and visit if that's ok. How are you? --Brainiac Adam 14:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Adam! I am fine. How are you? :-) : I am great thank you. :) --Brainiac Adam 18:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bad news Keith Keith, I'm sorry to say we have bad news, that dumb bully who spams the wiki and writes bullshit about others is back. as this account 175.38.166.54. Hopefully, our friend TyrannoRanger, who is the admin of the wiki will ban him again.--Brainiac Adam 11:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's terrible! I looked at his contributions page, and he is still his old self vandalizing this poor wiki. If he craps out any more dumb pages, it's up to us and TyrannoRanger to stick deleate templates on them. Hey there I used to be Nosyandsmall but I hated that username, so I am now known as I am Marzipan. So, please just call me Marzipan --I am Marzipan 19:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I think it's that dumb guy who messes up this wiki. 14:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop. Someone pretending to be Adam. I want this all to stop. I check Adam's contributions, so I know it is not him. Now will this fraud please get of of my talk page? 19:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Keith, watch out! Keith, you better watch out. Some trolls are spamming your talk page, I'm just here to warn you just in case. If it gets out of hand, like it usually does, then we must report it to TyrannoRanger. I hope he knows about the trolls spamming the wiki. I know you do, so you best watch out ok. I'll see you again and good luck. --Brainiac Adam 11:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I will try my best to do so. I am not on here as often anymore. I a sorry for that. I'm very busy on the Courage The Cowardly Dog wiki. 22:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : It's fine. Good luck. --Brainiac Adam 23:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC)